Lost in the Storm
by kratos lover1
Summary: Sequel to Return of the Queen. Storm is attacked by Forcystus and loses her memory. Now, she must go on a quest to find herself as the gang faces their toughest enemy yet. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Rough Start

Yes! It's finally time to start a new story. I love starting a new story. Okay, this first chapter gets going really fast, so be prepared. It won't be as dark of a story as the last one, but don't expect it to be super happy either. There is a new villain that the gang has to fight, I won't say who but you should figure it out soon. It's revealed relatively early so hang on and enjoy this story! Oh, and this story takes place after the last story, probably a few months after Storm told Zelos her story. Okay, now we can start.

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything TOS, I would like to own Kratos though, oops that wasn't supposed to get in there. But, I do own Storm so don't steal her without consent please.

* * *

Chapter One: Rough Start

Storm was relaxing on a chair in the living room reading a book when she heard Zelos coming down from upstairs. She looked over her shoulder to greet him as he made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Zelos, why don't you go to the store today?" Storm inquired.

"Why?" Zelos asked back to her, stopping in tracks.

"Kratos and Lloyd are coming to visit," she reminded him. Kratos and Lloyd had been coming to Meltokio at least once a month to stay with Zelos and Storm. Storm knew that Kratos used the excuse that the two were entering in the coliseum as a way to constantly check up on her. She figured that Lloyd really did come for the battle, but she knew better than to believe that her father was only there for that as well. She let them come over and spend the night just so Kratos would be happy to know that Zelos hadn't corrupted her yet. She knew he'd eventually relax enough to let her go off on her own.

"No, I mean why should _I _go? Isn't that your job? You're the wife," Zelos asked.

Storm glared at Zelos for a few seconds and turned back around in her chair to return to her book. "Because if it was _my _job, I would have been there already," she answered.

Zelos knew that he would never win in an argument against her so he gave in and walked over to her. He picked her up off the chair and flung her over his shoulder. Storm began to protest as he carried her over to a couch. He threw her onto the couch and walked over to her and knelt down beside her.

"Fine, but I need a kiss goodbye," Zelos said as he went in to kiss her.

Storm was more than willing to let him kiss her. He was such a great kisser and she never got tired of being with him. She was almost reluctant to let him go as he parted from her and headed towards the door.

"I'll be back soon," Zelos called as he left.

Storm went back to reading her book, hoping to relax a little before Kratos and Lloyd did show. She figured that they'd show up pretty soon so she hoped Zelos was a quick shopper. Suddenly, she was interrupted by a knock at the door. She figured that Lloyd and Kratos had shown up and so she went to get the door. She opened the door and saw a flash of light as she was knocked forcefully into the wall behind her.

Forcystus as well as a fairly large group of Desians walked into her house. "I finally found you Storm. Now I will make you pay for what you did to Pronyma. I don't know how you managed to beat her, but that human would never have been able to kill you if you hadn't weakened her. How did you do it?" he asked, obviously still outraged at the outcome of the battle.

Storm got off the ground and looked at Forcystus. Just looking at him still made her sick. She rubbed the back of her head, she was a little bruised but she wasn't bleeding. "I wasn't going to lose to someone like her and I found the strength to beat her. Plus, I have something she'd never have. I have people who love me," Storm countered.

"I've had enough of you, prepare to die!" he screamed as he signaled his men to attack her.

Storm pulled out her sword and jumped out of the way as a Desian barely missed her, running his sword in the wall instead. Forcystus shot another blast of mana at her and knocked her into a couch, knocking it through the wall that led to the kitchen. Two Desians jumped through the new hole in the wall and tried to attack her. She used her Lightning Blade attack to knock one back through the wall as she jumped up to dodge the other's attack. She came back down to the ground in front of the Desian and used her Beast attack to increase the size of the hole in the wall. She ran back into the living room and prepared to attack Forcystus. She was suddenly tackled by about three Desians at once, slamming her into the ground. Storm was unable to knock the soldiers away with her sword, but she needed to get away quick. She could feel as she was sliced in the arm by one soldier and stabbed in the side by another.

Finally, she became tired of playing nicely. She suddenly released her Outburst attack and knocked the soldiers off of her and flew above them with her wings stretched out. She held onto her side as it began to bleed all over the floor. She decided to head out of the city to find a better place to fight Forcystus, a place that was more open. She flew out the door and over the wall of the city, leaving Forcystus and his men behind.

"How will we find her now sir?" one of the soldiers asked.

Forcystus looked down and noticed the small trail of blood on the ground. "Just follow the bloody trail she's left for us," Forcystus chuckled.

* * *

Zelos was walking out of the store and was about to head home when he saw Lloyd and Kratos entering the city. He put down his bag of food and waved at the two. Kratos rolled his eyes at the sight of the red-head running down to meet them. 

"Wow! This is great timing! You guys can come back to the house with me. Storm is waiting for you guys," he said enthusiastically.

"Okay!" Lloyd answered just as enthusiastically. He looked at the bag Zelos was holding. "Zelos, why isn't Storm doing the shopping?" he asked.

"Because I know that she'd kick my butt if I didn't go out and do it like she told me," Zelos replied.

Kratos couldn't help but chuckle to himself at that comment. He knew who controlled that household and he had a feeling that Storm was one who wouldn't take any crap from anyone, especially her husband.

The three of them walked back to Storm and Zelos' house. When they reached the house, Zelos immediately knew there was something wrong when he saw the door wide open. He ran to the house, followed closely by Kratos and Lloyd. Zelos looked into the house and dropped his bag as he ran inside and began to call desperately for Storm. There was a large hole in the wall leading to the kitchen. Furniture was laying in pieces on the floor as well as one possibly dead Desian. The thing that really made him worry was the large puddle of blood on the floor it was no where near the Desian on the floor.

"What happened? Where is Storm?" Kratos demanded.

"I...I don't know, something happened, someone was here," Zelos replied.

"Hey, there's a trail of blood here, if we follow it we might be able to find Storm or someone who knows where she is," Lloyd surprisingly said. Zelos and Kratos both looked at him, surprised that he had actually come up with a good idea. They didn't bother to say anything to Lloyd as they began to follow the trail of blood out of the city.

* * *

Storm was in a forest near Meltokio. She had flown quite a ways, but had managed to find somewhere that was relatively secluded. She was flying around, trying to find trace of Forcystus or his men. She wasn't able to fly very fast from her wound but she hoped that they wouldn't be able to find her in her condition. Unfortunately, she didn't realize that they had found her and that they were hiding from her. 

Forcystus was looking through the brush in the forest, realizing the wonderful opportunity he had right in front of him. Storm was wounded, unprepared for his attack, and was hovering over a cliff. He readied himself for another mana attack. He aimed at her and fired a shot through the trees hitting her directly sending her falling for the ground.

Storm watched as the ground got closer and closer and she realized she was unable to open her wings . Fortunately there were a few tree branches underneath her to break her fall and slow her up. Unfortunately, they didn't feel very good as she hit them, breaking the branches. She hit the ground hard and blacked out immediately.

Forcystus seemed happy with his accomplishment and decided to leave, figuring that Storm could die slowly out in the wilderness if she wasn't dead already. He left with his soldiers to return to their base.

* * *

Zelos, Lloyd, and Kratos all frantically searched as they looked for Storm in the forest that the trail had led them to. Kratos flew around and tried to search for her from above. Suddenly, he saw a spot in the trees that had been broken. He flew down and saw that Storm was lying unconscious on the ground. He called for Zelos and Lloyd who arrived shortly after he called. They tried desperately to wake her up but with no success. 

"We need to take her to the doctor in Flanior. She could help her," Zelos said.

"Yes," Kratos agreed as he picked her up and they headed back towards Meltokio to get the Rhehards.

* * *

Well, that's it. Suspenseful cliffie already! Hah! Okay, review while I go watch American Idol. Bye! 


	2. Chapter 2: Waiting

Okay, I know I left everyone in suspense so I decided I would try my best to update tonight even though I was extremely busy. If I didn't get around to replying to you, don't get upset with me. I'm sorry ahead of time... Okay, on with the story.

* * *

Chapter Two: Waiting

When Kratos, Lloyd, and Zelos arrived in Flanoir with an unconscious Storm the doctor set to work right away to make her as comfortable as possible. Kratos had healed her wounds before they got there, but he was concerned when she wouldn't wake up. Lloyd left not too lonf afterwards to go and gather up the rest of the group so they could come and wait for Storm to wake up. They hoped that she knew who attacked her so they could go out and take care of them. A week passed by and Storm had not responded to anyone or anything at all and everyone was very concerned. The doctor had told them that she had received a major concussion from her fall and could possibly be in a coma like state for a while.

Zelos was sitting in Storm's room while everyone else was back at the inn. Kratos was pacing in the lobby, going over what happened in his mind.

"Why wasn't Zelos there? He should have been watching over her. If someone else would have been there with her, she may have stood a chance," Kratos said.

"Kratos, you can't blame everything on him," Raine argued.

"But I trusted him with her!" Kratos yelled out passionately, "The day I walked her down the aisle, I trusted him with her safety."

Lloyd walked up to Kratos and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Dad, I think that you can trust Zelos with her. There was nothing anyone could do," Lloyd replied.

"You also thought you could trust him before, but he betrayed you for Cruxis," Kratos yelled back.

"So did you!" Lloyd yelled back at him angrily.

Kratos was taken aback by Lloyd's harshness. He didn't expect Lloyd to ever forgive him for betraying him, but he hadn't even thought of it when he accused Zelos.

"Storm saved his life and I think that he saved her. I can't think of a reason why they wouldn't love and care for each other. I don't think you should be so rough on him," Lloyd told him calmly.

Kratos took a large breath and decided to go back to the doctor's to check on Storm's condition. He walked out of the inn without even responding to the other's concerned faces or Lloyd's last comment..

Kratos arrived the doctor's and stepped quietly into Storm's room. He looked over at her bed and saw Zelos asleep next to her. He looked at him and realized that what Lloyd said could in fact be true. If Storm had trusted this man enough with secrets that he, himself, didn't even know then he must be worthy of something. He gazed at the sleeping red-head and finally found the only other man in the world that could care for her as much as he did.

Kratos walked over to Zelos and placed a hand on his shoulder delicately. Zelos quietly stirred from his slumber and gazed at the seraph, then realizing where he was, his eyes darted to the still sleeping Storm. Zelos looked sadly at Storm and said to no one in particular, "I dreamt that she had woken up and everything was back to normal."

"Why don't you let me sit here for a while and you can go and sleep back at the inn," Kratos offered.

"No! I can't leave her. She might wake up while I'm gone," Zelos protested.

"Okay, but if you ever need a break, I'm willing to sit for awhile," Kratos said.

"Thanks," Zelos answered.

A few hours passed by as Zelos began to think of what happened for about the thousandth time. Who would attack Storm? Pronyma was dead, wasn't she? But then there was always Forcystus and Magnius. Storm and the rest of the group had accumulated so many enemies it was difficult to point out any certain ones.

All of a sudden, Storm's eyes began to flutter open slowly. Zelos almost leapt out of his seat if he wasn't too afraid that she would fall back into her slumber if he did. Storm looked around the room and she soon noticed Zelos staring at her with wide eyes. She looked at him strangely as if he were somehow disfigured.

"Storm! You're finally awake. This is great!" Zelos cheered.

"Where am I? What happened?" Storm asked as she looked around at her surroundings once again.

"You're in Flanoir. Kratos, Lloyd, and I found you unconscious in the forest. Don't you remember what happened?" he asked.

"No, and quite frankly, I don't remember you either," she pointed out.

"What are you talking about? It's me, Zelos," he asked, shocked at what she was saying.

"Doesn't ring a bell," she answered.

"Well, wait here for a minute and don't go anywhere. I'm going to go and get the others," Zelos said as he ran out of the room.

Zelos, why couldn't she remember that name? She felt as if it was something she should remember. Good or bad, she couldn't remember. The other two names he had said weren't familiar to here either. The way that he had talked almost seemed like they wanted to keep her where she was, but she felt like she needed to find some place, any place that was familiar to her. She wanted to remember but she felt that she wouldn't remember any of these people unless she left herself. She didn't want to risk being in the wrong hands when she couldn't remember anything at all.

Storm jumped out of bed and walked over to the window. She chanted a spell that, for some reason, seemed familiar and she was somehow able to remember. She used her Angel Feathers attack on the window, shattering it. She hopped out of the hole that she had created in the wall and began to make her way through the town. She passed the inn and began to leave the city when she heard someone yelling behind her.

"Storm! Where are you going?" the voice called.

She turned around and saw a young swordsman dressed in red standing behind her. He looked worried and upset at the same time. She ignored his comment and turned around and began to walk away from the city once again until the boy grabbed her by the arm and spun her around again.

"What the hell are you doing? Where are you going?" Lloyd asked, trying not to yell at her.

"I'm getting out of here, away from you people," she countered.

* * *

"What's wrong with her? Why is she acting this way?" Zelos asked the doctor.

"Her concussions may have given her amnesia," the doctor replied calmly.

"What? You mean she won't recognize any of us?" Kratos questioned.

"Well, no. It may only be temporary or it could be longer than that. There may be ways to help her get her memory back. If you present things to her that spark her memory she could be fine," the doctor said.

"Well, we've got to find her first," Zelos replied.

Raine and Genis rushed over to Kratos and Zelos out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Kratos asked.

"It's Storm and Lloyd, they're fighting," Raine said.

"But, they always fight," Kratos reminded them.

"Not like this," Genis added.

* * *

"Storm, you'd better come back with us," Lloyd demanded.

"That sounded like a threat. So, are you going to try and make me kid?" she asked, sarcastically.

"Maybe it is, if you don't come willingly," Lloyd answered as he pulled out his swords. "Of course, you're at a disadvantage without your sword."

"Maybe I don't need one," she remarked.

* * *

Well, that's the next cliffie. Hah! I'm evil. Anyway, how'd you like it. I hope you do like it and I will try to respond to your replies as soon as I can. Thanks and please review. 


	3. Chapter 3: Sibling Rivalry

All right, it's time to have Storm and Lloyd fight. I know that they fight all the time, but not when Storm has no idea who Lloyd is. So, who's everyone's bets on? I guess it depends on how well Storm can fight without a sword and without really knowing how to take complete advantage of her other powers. All righty, on with the chappie! Hey! I just put up a Storm forum for anyone who wants to start a topic up or anything. It's in TOS category, please only PG-13 on the forum. If you love Storm or the stories go in and talk about it.

* * *

Chapter Three: Sibling Rivalry 

Storm was ready to fight this kid so she could get away from all the people who were convinced that they knew her. She really wished she could remember who they were but her best option at the moment was to not stick around and find out. Storm prepared herself as Lloyd ran at her, swinging his sword as she dodged his attacks.

Storm noticed the rest of Lloyd's group running towards them. She thought that they would all try to gang up on her so she created a large barrier using ,Guardian, around her and Lloyd which Raine and Zelos ran into. Storm knew that she could make quick work of Lloyd, she didn't have to be stronger than him, only smarter and faster.

Lloyd brought one of his swords down at Storm who managed to side-step to his right and she caught his arm mid-swing. She took his arm and pulled it backwards until he dropped his sword in pain. He spun around bringing his sword with him, but she used his sword to block the other.

"He's in trouble, he's only got one sword now," Sheena pointed out.

Lloyd was determined not to let Storm embarrass him in front of everyone once again and he began to swing his sword at her, trying to hit her. She kept blocking his attacks easily. Finally, she became tired of wasting time with him and kicked at his hand, knocking his sword up into the air. Lloyd was stunned at what had just happened and didn't see Storm as she kicked him in the stomach, sending him to the ground on his back. She looked up and caught the sword, bringing both swords down, cris-crossing them at his neck.

She could kill him so easily. All she had to do was pull her arms out and that would be the end. She looked down at the swordsman, a look of shock on his face. Something suddenly stirred in her memory. It wasn't very clear but she felt suddenly as if she shouldn't kill him. She had a feeling that if she did that she could regret it later. She threw the swords down and began to run once again. She didn't stop and look back, she just kept on running, not knowing where she was going.

Kratos bent over, helping his son out of the snow. He looked into the distance and watched as Storm finally disappeared. "Dammit Storm, where are you going?" Kratos muttered under his breath.

"That would have been a lot cooler if she wasn't going to kill you," Genis said.

Lloyd just glared at him. "What is her problem?" Lloyd asked angrily.

"Lloyd, we believe that Storm has amnesia," Raine answered.

"Am...what?" Lloyd questioned.

"Amnesia, it means she can't remember anything or anyone," Genis explained.

"We need to find her before something happens to her," Kratos finally said.

"Yeah, but I'm not trying to stop her next time, someone else can," he agreed.

* * *

Storm ran across the icy tundra of Flanoir until she noticed the sun setting and figured she should find a place to stay for the night. She located a small cave close to where she was. She walked over to it and went inside. She looked into the distance and noticed that there was a large building in the distance. She figured that the next day she could head there and try to find someone who could help her get away from this sheet of ice and snow. 

She sat against a wall of the cave and shivered slightly. She didn't really like being cold and wished that she at least had somewhere warm to sleep. She knew that that wouldn't be happening that night though. She pulled her knees up closer to herself and buried her face in her knees, trying to warm up. Suddenly, she felt something warm and furry brush up against her. She looked up and saw a large, green animal next to her. She backed up against the opposite wall of the small cave as she watched the animal approach her. The animal walked over to her and whined a little before giving her a big kiss.

"Yuck!" Storm yelled. She looked at the...well she didn't really know what it was. "Why do you act like you know me?" Storm asked.

"Howl," was the creature's only response as it leaned against her and began to nuzzle her gently. She reached over and patted him gently.

"Well, maybe you can keep me warm tonight," Storm said as the animal curled up and allowed her to rest her head on him as he brought his tail over her like a blanket.

Noishe was determined to go with Lloyd when he returned to Iselia to find Colette. Noishe refused to let Lloyd go without taking him with. So, after some annoying adjustments to the Rhehards, Yuan was able to get Noishe into one. Noishe came with Lloyd and waited patiently for Storm to wake up. Now that she was, he was determined to come with her wherever she went. He snuggled up next to her as the two drifted off to sleep.

_She was toddling around a small field as a large, green animal ran next to her. The two year old Storm wasn't very good at running yet but she was able to attempt to catch Noishe. She grabbed his tail as he spun around and licked her causing her to drop his tail to wipe the slobber off her face. _

_"Noishe, be gentle with her," she could hear a man speaking but she couldn't see his face. She couldn't quite remember who the voice belonged to but she so wanted to find out. She looked up at the dog-like animal and grabbed onto his nose and laughed happily._

Storm woke up and looked at the animal curled up, fast asleep. She looked outside and saw that the sun was slowly creeping over the horizon. She slowly got up, waking the dog next to her. She looked at him carefully as he stretched and yawned.

"Is your name...Noishe?" she asked cautiously.

"Bark! Bark!" Noishe jumped up and down excitedly at the sound of his name.

"I think I remember you. You're my...um...dog," she said.

"Howl," was his response.

"Well, I guess we head to that weird building now," Storm sighed as Noishe bent down to allow Storm to climb on his back as he began to walk her towards what was the Renegade's base.

* * *

Well, that's it here. I figured that Storm needed some sort of companionship and I don't have enough Noishe in my stories. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and please review this story. Thanks. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Renegades

1Okay, I think this chapter will really get some of the story going. Hopefully it's a plot twist no one sees coming. I hope that you like it and if you have any ideas for upcoming chapters you know that I'm always open for suggestions. Also, I have started a Storm forum in the Tales of Symphonia section. I figured it would be a good place to start some discussions that could even help me figure out what everyone likes and dislikes about the story. I encourage everyone to check it out. It still needs some postings and topic starters. Go check it out! All right here comes the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four: The Renegades

Storm was really starting to get tired of the scenery as she and Noishe walked towards the building in the distance. She didn't think that they would ever get there, but one thing was sure, when they did get there they were going to find a way off of this forsaken island.

Noishe and Storm stopped when they realized that their path was blocked. To get to the building they would have to get across the small islands that were floating in the water. They would have to jump them all. Noishe could easily jump them, but Storm felt as if she was unable to make the long jump. Noishe couldn't jump with Storm riding on him either so they were stuck.

"How are we supposed to get there now?" Storm asked Noishe, with disappointment evident in her voice.

Noishe pushed her with his nose. She caught herself before she fell into the water.

Whine

"What was that for? Are you trying to push me into that freezing water?" she responded furiously to his actions.

Howl Noishe tried to push her again, until she fell down on the ice, revealing her wings. Storm looked over her shoulder and her eyes became huge at what she saw.

"Woah, it was weird enough before at the inn, but this is really weird," she gasped.

Bark, bark Noishe jumped up and down at what he had helped her do.

"Well, I'm sure that I knew how to use these at one point in time, but I think it might take me a little while to get the hang of it. Okay, let's do this!" she exclaimed.

Howl Noishe was ready to get going.

The two made their way across the islands. Noishe was jumping from island to island while Storm struggled to get the hang of her wings. Eventually, she figured out how they worked and flew all the way to the island that had the large building. Noishe eventually caught up. They hid behind a large snow-covered rock. Storm looked at the entrance to the building and saw two soldiers guarding it. Noishe took a look as well and Storm pulled him back when one of the guards looked over in their direction.

"I know I've seen soldiers like that somewhere before, but where?" Storm asked herself.

Whine? Noishe cocked his head at her, watching her intently.

Storm thought hard, trying to bring up any sort of memory that could aid her.

_She could remember exchanging attacks with the soldiers in what appeared to be a large house. There was a large hole in the wall where she had obviously been thrown into it. Soon she was tackled to the ground by a group of them where she was stabbed a few times before using an attack, releasing a large amount of energy to knock them all away. (A/N: First chapter of this story.)_

_Another memory came to her. She was paralyzed on the ground and she saw two soldiers standing next to her. A blue-haired man walked up to her and smirked at her situation._

_"You're not so tough when you can't fight back," the man said._

_"Why don't you try saying that after these drugs have worn off," Storm challenged. (A/N: Chapter 21 of A Storm Was Brewing in Cruxis)_

Storm couldn't remember any more, but that was more than enough proof that these soldiers were her enemies. She turned to Noishe who was still looking at her.

"What were these soldiers called again? I wish I could remember," Storm questioned as she thought some more. "Wait, I got it!" she said after a few moments. "These are Desians!" she exclaimed.

Noishe cocked his head at her answer, not quite sure if that was the right answer.

"Okay Noishe, I'm gonna go in. You stay out here while I find a way for us to get out of here," Storm advised him.

Whine Noishe licked her and watched as she crept toward the entrance of the Renegade base.

Storm walked close to the soldiers but hid herself where she began to chant the only spell she really knew how to use. "I beg of to reveal thy glory. Angel Feathers!" she called out as her attack knocked out two of the soldiers. Storm ran over to the entrance and let herself in. She swiftly moved through the halls of the Renegade base. She finally made her way to where she believed their Rheihards were. She remembered what those were when she heard a couple of soldiers talking about them. She knew then that those would be her best means of escape.

She was almost to the hanger when a couple of Renegades saw her and went to go and figure out what she was doing there without permission. They knew that it was Storm, but didn't know why she was there without Yuan knowing about it. Storm turned around and saw them moving towards her. She immediately began running away from them. When the two soldiers saw this, they figured that she was up to no good. One hit the alarm as they began to chase her down the hallways.

Yuan heard the intruder alarms begin to go off and went to find who was roaming around his base. He was accompanied by a few of his soldiers as he made his way through the base.

Storm ran into a control room of types to hide from her pursuers and to catch her breath. Unfortunately, the soldiers spotted her running inside and went inside. Storm was terrified as she saw them come closer to her. Suddenly, due to her fear, she began to glow and she released her Outburst attack, knocking away all the soldiers and destroying almost all of the machines that were in the room. Storm, seeing a perfect opportunity, began to make her way towards the hanger once again.

She was almost there when she saw Yuan running around the corner. When he saw her, he stopped, not believing what he saw. She ran into the hanger and began to search for a Rheihard that would fit both her and Noishe. She found one that was perfect, it was the same one that Lloyd had used to bring him to Flanoir in the first place. She hopped on and opened the door to fly out of the base. Yuan ran into the hanger and spotted Storm escaping on the Rheihard. He ordered his men to grab their Rheihards and catch her.

Storm landed right where Noishe was and had him jump on quickly. When he as on, she took off as a few more Rheihards emerged from the base, chasing after her. Storm had a head start and was quickly out of sight, leaving the Renegades completely lost. Yuan took a look at all the damage Storm had done in the base.

"Storm, I had a feeling you were still a little too unstable to completely trust. Who are you working for now and why did you invade my base? I swear I will find you and make you pay," Yuan vowed as he stormed angrily out of the room.

* * *

Storm and Noishe were finally away from Flanoir, but Storm still had no idea where they were going. They were flying over a large desert when suddenly, the Rheihard began to lose speed as Storm realized that they were out of fuel. Noishe and Storm began to plummet to the ground. The two jumped off as Storm released her angel wings, floating gently to the ground while Noishe used his agility to land on the ground unharmed.

"Okay, so now what do we do?" Storm asked.

Bark Bark Noishe jumped up and down as he looked at a town in the distance.

"Okay, well I guess we head there," Storm said as she hopped on Noishe's back and they began to head towards the city.

* * *

"It's all my fault," Zelos sighed.

Sheena growled at him before she spun around. "You've said that every two minutes since we left!" Sheena yelled.

Lloyd and Kratos rolled their eyes when they heard Sheena yelling at him for about the fifth time since they left Flanoir. The group was walking towards Mizuho where they hoped that the ninja clan would be able to help locate Storm.

"But Sheena, I feel horrible about what happened to her. I can't believe I let that happen," Zelos sighed.

Sheena smacked him in the head. "Even if we do find Storm she's not going to remember you acting so depressed. Even if she does remember you, she's not going to want to come back with us the way you're acting. Just shut up Zelos!"

"Ow...Sheena, you don't have to be so violent," Zelos complained.

"Just keep your mouth shut until we find her and maybe I'll be nice," Sheena explained.

"I hope we find her soon," Kratos said.

"Well, she should be okay, she at least has Noishe for protection," Raine answered comfortingly.

Lloyd crossed his arms and rubbed his wrist where Storm had kicked him to get his sword. "Not like she needs protection," he muttered.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. If anyone has any ideas for this please let me know. I am always open for suggestions. You can send me a message and I'll be happy to consider your ideas. Thanks! Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5: A New Ally

Okay, I hope that everyone liked the last chapter and I hope everyone checked out the forum, thanks to everyone who reviewed and all. I love you guys, where would I be without you? I definitely wouldn't be writing all this. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I want to thank Silvan Arrow for the idea as well as Kararu Rinamino for the ideas that they have given me for this story, and in Kararu's case, for many of the stories. Thanks you two! Okay, on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: A New Ally

Storm and Noishe entered the town of Triet just in time to get a room at the inn for the night. Storm put Noishe into the little building outside for the night. As she put him there, another person spotted her. Storm turned around and noticed a man staring at her intently from across the way. She stared back at him before walking over towards him. The man finally seemed to recognize who she was and yelled out in surprise.

"Storm? You...you're alive?" he stuttered.

"Uh...yeah...last time I checked I was," Storm answered sarcastically.

The man looked around nervously as if he were exposed for something.

"Look buddy, if you want me to start this conversation, it's not going to happen. I have no idea who you even are. Actually, I can't remember too much. I'm sorry if you know me, but I can't really remember anything," she apologized.

The man kind of cocked his head at this information. A grotesque smile formed on his face as he approached her in a friendly manner. He threw an arm around her shoulder as he led her to the inn. "Are you staying here tonight as well Storm?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Storm answered nervously.

"Well, I'll pay for your stay. You really don't remember me?" he asked.

Storm shook her head and looked at the ground sadly.

"I'm Forystus. So, what are you doing all the way out here in Triet?" he questioned.

"I'm trying to get away from those Desians up in Flanoir. They're after me now because I stole one of their Rheihards. Actually it crashed just outside of here so I'm kind of afraid they'll catch me," she explained.

Forcystus looked a little confused at first but was soon able to understand what she was thinking.

"Well, you found the right person. I'm actually the leader of a group called the Renegades. We work against the Desians and try our best to prevent them from causing anymore problems for people. Yuan is the Desian leader and he can be nasty to deal with if he catches you. Actually, after tonight you'd better leave this town. There is a Desian base not too far away from here. You can come with me to the Renegade base," he offered.

"Okay, I really don't know where I'm going around here so I could use a little help," she remarked.

"It's settled then. Tomorrow morning we'll head to my base," he exclaimed.

"Is it okay if Noishe comes to?" Storm questioned, pointing at the green dog-like creature.

Forcystus looked at him for a second, a look of disgust on his face, but finally answered cheerfully, "Sure, why not?"

* * *

The group had arrived to Sybak and were pretty tired after searching for Storm all day. They had made their way from Mizuho, Ozzette, and Sybak all in one day. It was evident that Kratos was beginning to grow frustrated. He was sitting at the inn with the others when he suddenly stood up. The others looked at him strangely as he began to make his way towards the door.

"Dad! Where are you going?" Lloyd asked, jumping out of the chair he was sitting on.

"I'm going to find Storm by myself," he replied.

"What? I'm going too then," Zelos declared.

"No, I have to find her myself. I have to help her remember and I can't do that with everyone else around," he shot back.

"But...," Zelos started before Lloyd cut him off.

"Okay Dad. I trust you and I know that you can help her."

"Thank you," he replied as he headed out the door.

* * *

The next day Storm woke up and went outside to check on Noishe. He was lively and ready to go. Before she knew it Forcystus had come outside as well and they were ready to head to his base near Iselia. His "Renegade" base had been destroyed by Lloyd and the others quite awhile ago, but Forcystus had spent a lot of time and energy to rebuild it to what it once was.

As the two were walking through the Iselia Forest, Storm looked over at Forcystus.

"So, how do you know me?" she asked.

"Well, at one point in time you helped me fight off the Desians and Yuan, but we soon drifted apart after we thought that he was gone for good. Unfortunately he's back and he's up to no good once again. I was going to come and find you to help defeat him, but I soon learned that you may have died in a terrible attack. That was why I was so shocked to see you," Forcystus cleverly lied.

"Oh, I was really that good of a fighter?" she asked.

"Yeah, your whole family is full of great fighters," he replied instinctively.

"My family? Where are they?" she questioned him.

Forcystus realized that he had accidently revealed too much to her. He tried his best to cover it up. "I'm not sure, I haven't heard anything about them in a long time," he replied.

Storm looked down at the ground. She realized that the only family she really remembered was Noishe but he wasn't who she really wanted to remember. She looked down sadly and felt as if her family did not care for her if they hadn't been seen around or if they weren't even looking for her.

Storm looked back at him and studied him over a little bit before she finally asked him, "There's something else about you that you haven't told me, I can tell," she said, trying to pry something out of him.

"Well, if you really must know, we were once engaged to be married," he finally told her.

"Once?" she lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Well, it didn't really work out and we decided to just be friends," he explained.

"Oh, I see," she sighed.

"Well, we're here," he finally said as she looked up and in the middle of the Iselia forest Storm saw a large, impressive looking building. She stared at it for a long time before she and Noishe went inside with Forcystus.

* * *

Yuan had discovered the remains of the Rheihard in the middle of the Triet desert. He looked around for any sign of Storm but was unable to find even tracks from her. He assumed that she would head to Triet to rest and decided to continue his search there.

He entered the city and immediately began to interrogate the people of the city for information on the young girl. When he entered the inn, he discovered something that shocked him even more that he already was.

"Wait! You'd better say that again!" he exclaimed, bewildered by what he was hearing.

"The young girl with auburn hair and hazel eyes, she came in with a half-elf with blue hair and a weird thing on his arm," she repeated.

"Okay...well thank you," he answered before he left the inn.

_I can't believe that Storm would actually be hanging around with Forcystus again. Last time I checked she hated his guts, but I guess if she has gone back to her old habits this can only be expected, he thought as he began to head towards the Iselia Human Ranch.

* * *

_

Well, that's it there. Yuan is dead serious about catching Storm so I hope that she gets away from that ranch really soon. I hope Kratos finds her soon too. Why am I hoping these things, I am the one writing this. Oh well, I hope that everyone liked this chapter and if you have any suggestions or ideas please let me know. Thanks and please review.


	6. Chapter 6: Her Mission

All right, it's time for the next chapter. I want to thank everyone who offered ideas for this chapter and upcoming stories and such. I always take suggestions so don't be bashful. I also want to thank everyone who has checked out the forum. Well, on with the chapter, I don't know how long it will be, this will be mainly setting up for the next chapter which I probably won't get up until Wednesday, sorry. Well, here you go.

* * *

Chapter 6: Her Mission 

The group was taking a lunch break in a field a few miles away from Meltokio when Zelos suddenly got up. The others glanced at him with questioning looks on their faces.

"What's up Zelos?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm getting tired of this, I have to go and find Storm," he announced.

"Well, maybe it would be more efficient if our group split up and searched sepreately," Raine offered.

"Yeah, we could cover a lot more ground that way," Sheena added.

"Okay, that sounds good to me. Who's going with who?" Lloyd wondered.

"Well, Genis, Colette, and I can go together and search near the Asgard region," Raine announced.

"You just want to check out the ruins some more," Genis muttered under his breath receiving a hard smack from his sister.

"Lloyd, Zelos, and Sheena can look in this area," Raine continued. "Finally, Regal and Presea can look around Triet and Iselia."

"That sounds fair enough," Lloyd said enthusiastically.

"Well, let's get going," Colette cheered.

"Okay!" Lloyd chimed in as the groups began to head their separate ways.

Not too long after the group split up, Lloyd looked back at Zelos who was staring at the ground sullenly. Lloyd moved back to walk alongside him and Sheena followed.

"Hey, come on, we'll find her, I promise," Lloyd assured him. "I wouldn't let anything happen to my sister."

"I said that too and now look what happened," Zelos replied.

"Look Zelos, Storm is my best friend, I will do everything in my power to find her and I think everyone else will as well," Sheena added.

"Yeah, I guess I can't give up, Storm may need me," Zelos finally said with a new found confidence.

* * *

Storm walked through the many corridors of the large human ranch in awe. She saw many soldiers training outside and in the many different rooms throughout the large complex. Storm looked over at Forcystus. 

"All of these men, they're Renegades fighting against the Desians?" she asked him curiously.

"Sure are. Now, come on in and we'll discuss what should be done now that you're back," Forcystus answered as he opened a door which led to his own room.

Storm sat down in one of the chairs in the room as Forcystus sat across from her, Noishe was laying near Storm positioning himself between her and Forcystus. Storm looked over at Forcystus who flashed her another unnatural smile.

"Well, now that I know you're alive, we can finally retrieve the Cruxis Crystals just as we once planned," Forcystus finally began.

"Cruxis Crystals?" Storm repeated unsure of what he was speaking of.

"Yes, they're powerful crystals that enhance the users power, but we need to use them to help us stop the Desians," Forcystus explained.

"If they enhance other people's abilities then wouldn't someone already have them?" Storm questioned.

"Yes, two of our enemies actually have them and it's our job to take them from them before they can cause any harm with them," Forcystus explained.

"Who has them, and why are they are enemy?" Storm asked.

"Presea Combatir and Colette Brunel gave the Cruxis Crystals. They work with Yuan and the Desians and carry out a lot of their dirty work for them. You're our best fighter so I need you to go out and stop them," Forcystus told her. He knew that Zelos and Kratos also had a Cruxis Crystal but he was afraid that if she found them she would remember too much.

"I'll try my very best to get them back, I just hope I remember to fight as well as you think I can," Storm said.

"You'll be fine, you'll get in there and all of your techniques will come back to you," Forcystus said.

"You can count on me," Storm replied enthusiastically. "One question though."

"What's that?" Forcystus asked.

"What do they look like?" she asked innocently.

Forcystus slapped his forehead. He forgot she couldn't remember what they looked like. He pulled out a picture of each of them and gave them to her for a reference. Storm looked at them and left with Noishe to retrieve the Cruxis Crystals.

* * *

Kratos was walking through Meltokio, hoping Storm had returned to her home. He walked to the mansion, still in pieces from the fight. No one had been there, everyone had been at the doctor's in Flanoir looking after Storm. Thankfully, someone had been kind enough to remove the Desian soldiers from the house but no repairs had been taking place. He walked through the rubble in the house when he came across Storm's sword under a pile of pieces of wall. He picked it up delicately, thinking of Storm as he ran his hand along the blade. He looked at it a took it with him as he left the house, he was going to give it back to her when he found her. 

Kratos walked to a constructor in the city and paid the man to come to the house to repair it while he was gone. Kratos decided that he wanted Storm to have a home to return to once she regained her memory. He didn't want any reminders of the reason she had lost it in the first place when she returned. Kratos left and decided to head towards Asgard next.

* * *

Well, that's it. Kratos and Storm may not join up for a little while so be patient. I'm sorry if this chapter was kind of boring but I needed a transition into the next chapter where Storm will run into some of our friends. Well, tell me what you all think, oh, and Kararu thank you for coming up with the idea for this chapter and obviously the ones after this. Review, pretty please? 


	7. Chapter 7: Friends and Enemies

Okay, here's the next chapter, I hope that everyone is enjoying where this story is going so far. I'm really enjoying where it could go. Well, I won't waste anytime so here goes.

* * *

Chapter 7: Friends and Enemies

After Storm left the human ranch Forcystus chuckled at his scheme. He was a little bit disappointed that Storm had managed to survive his attack, but he was liking this plan even better. Now, he could use her to destroy everyone she cared about. The other great part about his plan was that when Storm brought back the Cruxis Crystals he could use one on her. With all of the power in her body without any exsphere she could be killed from her mana going out of control, or she would become even more powerful and she could work for him. Either way he was satisfied with the outcome. The other Cruxis Crystal he would save for himself as he tried to find a way to resurrect Pronyma. He was willing to try anything to bring her back.

Forcystus was enjoying the thought of his plans when he suddenly heard one of the guards in the hallway yelling about an intruder in the front. Forcystus decided to go out and take a look himself. He got out to the entrance of his human ranch when he saw Yuan, struggling to get past the large group of Desians that were standing in his way.

"Yuan, what brings you here?" Forcystus inquired.

"I know Storm is here with you. Why would she be working for you anyway? What have you done to her?" Yuan demanded.

"I haven't done anything to the girl, I guess she's just finally decided whose side she really wants to be on. You know as well as I do that she's very unstable," Forcystus reminded him.

"I know, but she wouldn't betray her family," Yuan argued.

"Well, if you don't believe me, she's off to go and fight a few of her friends to get something for me. You can try and stop her if you want, but I believe that you'll be too late. She left quite a while ago," Forcystus laughed.

"I can't believe...but I suppose that I still need to stop her before someone gets hurt," Yuan finally considered before he quickly left to try and catch up with Storm.

"Well, maybe Yuan will kill her off for me," Forcystus chuckled as he walked back into his ranch.

* * *

"Hey guys, I think I'm going to go off on my own to find Storm," Zelos finally said.

"What? Why?" Lloyd asked, bewildered by his sudden decision.

"Well, I think I can find her faster and when I do find her, I want to be the only person there to help her remember," he explained.

"Well...if you think that's what's best we won't try to stop you," Sheena said.

"Yeah, go and find her, I know that you can help her," Lloyd added.

Zelos nodded before he finally went his own separate way, leaving Sheena and Lloyd alone.

Lloyd looked over at Sheena, who looked back with a small smile. "You must be really good friends with Storm. You seem so determined to get her back," Lloyd said.

"Yeah, she's one of my best friends. It's because of her I actually got to know the real Zelos, not just the perverted one," she replied. "You seemed really determined too."

"Yeah, I'm not gonna give up on her, not ever. I know that she's my sister, but she's also a great friend. I was separated from her and dad once, I'm not going to go through that again," he admitted.

"At least you know your family," Sheena told him.

Lloyd looked over at her sadly, her eyes were full of pain and sadness and he wanted to be the one who brought joy to them. He felt in his heart that they belonged together. Everything about her complimented him. She wished to save many people, to not allow anyone to be sacrificed or left behind. She was also an orphan and he knew exactly what that felt like. She had suffered from a terrible tragedy that occurred at her village, just as he had done in Iselia. They went together so well, they could help each other with their struggles in life, but they were unable to express how they truly felt. He wanted to tell her so badly how he felt about her, but he couldn't muster up the courage. He had enough courage to face Mithos, the leader of the infamous organization of Cruxis, but the thought of expressing his love to Sheena made him tremble in fear. Maybe one day...

"Hey, it's all right, maybe they're out there looking for you right now," Lloyd offered comfortingly.

"Lloyd, you're such a dork," she responded.

* * *

Presea and Regal were taking a break by sitting under a few trees in the field between Iselia and the Triet Desert. They had been walking for the last few days and were getting tired. Their search was beginning to look rather hopeless and they were starting to fear that something may have happened to Storm. Suddenly, Presea noticed someone coming towards them in the distance.

"Look. In the distance," she warned Regal who looked up and rubbed his eyes to be sure he wasn't imagining things.

"Could it be?" he asked her.

"Yes," was her only reply.

Just coming over the horizon was Storm. She walked up to Regal and Presea, recognizing Presea immediately. Storm knew what she wanted and she was willing to do anything to get it.

"Storm?" Regal asked cautiously, caught off guard by her vacant look. He realized that she hadn't regained her memory and he remembered what happened to Lloyd.

Storm ignored Regal and stared at Presea before finally speaking. "Presea Combatir," she addressed her, not so much as a question, but rather a statement.

"Yes," Presea replied.

"I am here to retrieve your Cruxis Crystal for Forcystus. Hand it over now or I will be forced to take it from you," she announced.

"What? Storm, why are you working for Forcystus? Don't you remember? We're your friends," Regal answered, shocked by what she was saying.

"You're not my friends. I work for Forcystus, you both work for Yuan. Now, please hand over your Cruxis Crystal," she repeated.

Presea looked up at Regal to get his opinion on what should be done. Regal knew that he couldn't let Storm take Presea's Cruxis Crystal, especially not to Forcystus. He shook his head at her and Presea looked back to Storm.

"No," Presea replied.

"Well, then I suppose I'll be forced to take it from you then," Storm shot back as she revealed her angel wings and rushed at the two.

Regal and Presea didn't want to hurt Storm, the thought of what Kratos would do kept them from considering that. Then again, they didn't want to be killed by her either. They decided that they would not to kill her, but rather injure her enough that they could talk some sense into her.

Storm flew at the two of them quickly, both barely avoiding her attack. Storm spun around quickly as Presea pulled out her axe and Regal prepared to attack back. Storm flew up to Presea and kicked her in the stomach, sending the young girl backwards a few steps. Presea gained her footing quickly and swung her axe around, catching Storm's arm. Storm was about ready to go back at Presea when Regal attacked her, kicking her swiftly and fiercly, allowing little time for the young girl to defend herself. Finally, out of frustration, Storm released her Outburst attack, sending Regal flying backwards.

Storm immediately began to chant a spell, hoping it would take Regal a few seconds to regain his composure.

"I beg of you to reveal thy glory! Angel Feathers!" Storm shouted as the feathers were launched at Presea, slicing her all of her body.

Storm was pleased at what she had managed to do, but left herself unguarded for a short moment, enough time for Regal to use his deadly hands. He blasted her with an enormous amount of mana. He figured that it was a good a time as ever to use his skills. The fight continued on. Storm was having a little bit of difficulty as she tried to remember as much as she could about how to fight without her sword.

Finally, Presea and Regal collapsed from exhaustion. Storm was planning on finishing the two off but decided not to. She wasn't too sure who everyone was and she was afraid that she would regret killing anyone. She fell to one knee as she held her side. Regal had managed to create a large gash in her side which was bleeding profusely. She held onto it and tried to get it to stop. She managed to get herself up and walked over to where Presea was laying and removed the Cruxis Crystal from her neck. It glowed as she picked it up and Storm smiled at her success.

"One down, one to go," she said as she revealed her wings once more and flew off to find Colette.

* * *

A little while later, Yuan walked through the field and noticed Presea and Regal laying in the field. He feared for the worst as he ran up to the two of them. He saw that they were both unconscious, but fortunately they were still alive. He looked at Presea and noticed that her Cruxis Crystal and it's key crest were both gone. He knew exactly who had done this and was determined to find Storm. She was even attacking her own friends for Forcystus and he knew that she had to be stopped.

Suddenly, Regal began to stir and Yuan decided to leave the area before anyone saw him He went off and tried to figure out exactly where Colette could be. He knew if he could find her, he would also find Storm.

* * *

Well, that's it for there. Sorry if my fight scene sucked. I wanted to actually get this chapter done tonight before you guys decided to kill me. Well, there you go. 


	8. Chapter 8: Cruxis Crystals

Okay, time for the next chapter. Okay, this one will also have a fight scene, sorry if it sucks. Anyway, I hope everyone likes it and thanks for all your reviews as usual. Well, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8: Cruxis Crystals

Storm was riding on Noishe as they searched all over for Colette. Storm was very tired from her last battle. She still had her wound from Regal but she had managed to get it cleaned up and she had wrapped it with a piece of cloth. Noishe noticed her fatigue had offered her a free ride which she gladly accepted.

"Where could she be?" Storm asked the protozoan.

Whine Noishe responded.

"Well, I hope we find her soon, I want to get back and give him the crystals. Maybe he can tell me even more about my past. There's so much that I don't remember," she admitted.

Whine, whine Noishe replied sadly.

"Well, you know those people back there deserved to be beaten. I can't believe that they would work for someone who would do horrible things to people. Once Forcystus gets these he'll be able to stop Yuan. At least I didn't kill them. I...I just don't know if it's wise to kill anyone when I'm not one hundred percent sure who they are or anything, death is so final," Storm told Noishe.

Bark, bark Noishe answered her, with a little whine, as if he was uncertain with her actions.

Suddenly, up ahead was a small group, one of the members appeared to have long blonde hair. Storm had Noishe stop as she hobbled off and began to walk slowly towards the group, trying to see if the young girl was in fact the person she was searching for. As she got closer, she realized that it was indeed Colette who was traveling with the group. She prepared herself for battle and hoped that it wouldn't be too difficult.

Raine, Genis, and Colette were starting to feel a little depressed about the situation at hand. They had been traveling for what seemed like forever with no sign of Storm. They were about to take a short break when Raine saw someone coming in the distance. She squinted her eyes to try and see her better and soon realized that it was Storm. Everyone became very excited at the sight of the young girl and began to quickly make their way towards her.

Storm saw the group beginning to rush at her and thought they were planning on attacking her. The buried memories of her past revealed themselves as she revealed her wings and prepared to attack. Raine saw her prepare to attack and told Genis and Colette to stop. Raine figured that Storm did not recognize them and she feared that she could attack them like she did to her brother.

Storm looked at the group, then stared directly at Colette. "Colette Brunel," she stated.

"Yes? That's me," she said, thinking that Storm had suddenly remembered who she was.

"Hand over your Cruxis Crystal for Forcystus or I will be forced to take it from you," Storm demanded.

"What are you talking about Storm? Why are you working for him?" Raine asked.

"Yeah, he's the bad guy," Genis added.

"Good and bad only depend on which side you're on. It's only a point of view," Storm replied.

"Don't think that we're going to just give it to you," Raine shot back.

"Very well, you leave me no choice," Storm calmly stated as she began her attack on the party.

"Try not to kill her, but we should knock her out," Raine told the group as they prepared to battle.

Storm went straight for Colette who opened up her wings and swiftly dodged her. Genis hit Storm while her back was to him with his Fireball attack. Storm began to chant her Angel Feathers attack, launching it at Raine who was hit hard by it. The next thing Storm knew, she was torn apart by Genis' Grave attack. Just as she was released by his attack Colette hit her with her Ring Whirlwind attack, knocking her to th ground.

Storm suddenly remembered a hidden ability in the back of her mind as she began to chant. "Sacred powers cast thy purifying light upon these corrupted souls. Blame your fate, Judgement!" she yelled as the sky began to darken and rays of light poured through the darkness attacking Raine, Genis, and Colette sending them all to the ground.

Storm prepared herself as they regained themselves quickly and Raine began to prepare a spell. Storm tried to get over to her, but she was stopped by Genis' spread attack. By now Storm was extremely exhausted not only from this battle, but also from her last one. Raine had finished her spell, allowing her to heal the party.

_How am I supposed to defeat them if they can heal themselves? Storm thought._

Colette began to chant her Angels Feathers attack which hit Storm head on as Raine also attacked her with her Photon attack. Storm hit the ground hard and barely managed to pull herself up. She looked at the group which was still ready for more. She figured that she already had one of the Cruxis Crystals and she could always come back when she was healed to get the other one.

"You're lucky that I already have one Cruxis Crystal from that Presea girl so I'll leave you for now, but don't think that I'm done with you," she said as she flew away quickly to where Noishe was waiting for her. She climbed on him and he ran back towards the Iselia ranch.

"Wait, did she say she already got a Cruxis Crystal from Presea?" Genis asked in horror, fearing for Presea's safety.

"Yes, she must have defeated her and Regal. I really hope that she didn't kill them or anything," Raine replied.

"We have to go and stop her! We have to save Storm!" Colette pleaded.

Just at that moment, Raine and the others ran into Kratos who was still searching for Storm. After a week of searching for Storm with no luck, he was beginning to get worried about her. He saw Raine and the others and decided to see if they had seen or heard anything about her.

"Raine, have you guys had any luck in finding Storm?" he inquired.

"Well...you just missed her," Raine replied.

"What? You didn't even try to stop her?" he answered angrily.

"Well, you see, she tried to attack us. She wanted Colette's Cruxis Crystal and we wouldn't let her have it. She also said that she already had Presea's," Genis clarified.

"Why would she want those?" he questioned.

"She's working with Forcystus supposedly," Raine answered.

"No! I know exactly what he would want those for. He's going to try and kill her," Kratos yelled in horror.

"How would a Cruxis Crystal kill her?" Colette asked.

"She's so powerful as it is without a Cruxis Crystal. If she were to equip one it's possible that her mana would go out of control," he replied. "I won't let her end up like Anna. I won't lose her," Kratos said full of determination. He didn't waste anymore as he began to run full speed in the direction of the old Iselia Human Ranch. He just hoped that he wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Well, that's it here. Will he make it on time? Will Forcystus really try to kill her. Hey, I added a new section to the forum. It's for everyone who has ideas for this story or any ideas for a new story. Go check it out if you have any suggestions. Thanks. Oh, and please review. 


	9. Chapter 9: The Family Curse

All right, I know I left a lot of people with questions after the last chapter so I hope I am able to bring some well deserved relief. Well, I won't make you wait any longer, on with the next chappie!

* * *

Chapter 9: The Family Curse

Kratos wasn't sure if he was going to make it time. He kept moving as fast as he could as he saw the Iselia ranch appear in the distance. He couldn't live with himself if he let the same thing that happened to Anna happen to his daughter as well. He ran straight through the guards at the entrance to the ranch. A small group of soldiers attempted to block his way but he pulled out his sword and cast his Gravity Well attack, taking out a few, before beginning to fight with the others.

Storm walked past the last of the guards before entering Forcystus' chamber. She hoped he wouldn't be too disappointed that she had only managed to obtain one of the crystals. Her wounds from the battles were still causing her a good amount of pain as she walked on, holding her side. She entered Forcystus' chamber where he was waiting for her.

"Ah, Storm you've returned. Have you brought the crystals?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry, but I only managed to get one of the crystals," Storm apologized as she offered him Presea's Cruxis Crystal.

Forcystus looked a tad disappointed at first but quickly got over it, realizing that he could still destroy Storm. He grabbed the crystal and stared at it.

"Storm, I want you to wear this crystal," he finally told her.

"Me?" she questioned.

"Yes, if you equip this you will become even more powerful. You could become powerful enough to defeat Yuan, powerful enough to heal your wounds," he said as he ran his hand over her wound making her pull back in pain. She stared hard at him.

"Join me Storm and I will help you uncover your past," he offered her.

Storm looked into his eyes then looked back at the crystal. She wanted nothing more than to discover who she was. So far, the only person who had offered any information on her past was Forcystus and she felt that he knew even more about her. She grabbed the crystal and brought it close to her chest. She could feel the energy flowing the crystal and was hesitant to attach it to her skin.

Suddenly, Kratos burst through the door, sword in hand, and saw what was about to take place.

"Storm, put that crystal down!" he yelled out to her.

Storm stared at the man who had just broken down the door, not knowing what to do. All of a sudden, Forcystus pulled his arm around her neck and brought her close to his chest, her back facing him. Forcystus yanked the crystal out of Storm's hand and brought it up to her neck. The crystal glowed fiercely, displaying its enormous amount of power. Storm's supply of oxygen was immediately cut off and adding that to her weakened condition she was unable to pull away from him. Forycytus smirked at Kratos.

Kratos stared at Forcystus as he made his way slowly to him, inching towards the madman holding his daughter.

"How does it feel Kratos?" Forcystus asked. "How does it feel to watch her end the same way as Anna? You know that her mana will go out of control and she'll turn into a monster just like Anna was. It's kind of pathetic that everyone you care about ends with the same fate, isn't it?"

Kratos glared at Forcystus as he pulled his sword in front of him. "It was you, wasn't it? You're the one who attacked her," he accused Forcystus.

"Did you just figure that out now? You really are pathetic," Forcystus replied. "Now, say goodbye." Forcystus took the crystal and attached it to Storm's neck as Kratos rushed up to him, stabbing him in the chest. Forcystus crashed on the ground as blood poured from his wound. He struggled to laugh as blood trickled out of his mouth. He looked up at Kratos who stared back at him.

"You're the one who lost Kratos," he struggled. "Storm will be killed by you and I...I will have my revenge and finally rest with Pronyma."

"No," Kratos began as he pulled Forcytus' face up to his own. "My daughter will die after I do and she will join Anna. _You_ will burn in hell and I will see you there someday soon," he finished as he stabbed him in the chest, killing him instantly.

Kratos dropped Forcystus' corpse to the ground as he rushed to his daughter's side. She was struggling to breathe as the crystal began to overpower her body. She held her hands to her head which felt as if it was going to burst at any second. Kratos ran over to her and pulled her into an embrace.

_Storm could see it all. A grotesque monster walked over to where Storm was hiding. She went to attack her, Storm held up her arms to prepare for the assault. Before she was struck though, Noishe jumped in front and began to defend her, driving the monster back. At first, Storm felt safe and expected that the monster was finished off. Storm soon realized that she was in trouble when Noishe was knocked to the side, wounded from the attack. _

_The monster walked closer to Storm. Storm felt helpless and was unable to defend herself as she saw the monster raise its arm, preparing to strike. But, before the monster could strike her, it was stopped as a man stabbed it in the side. Storm looked at the man, the same man who had tried to save her from Forcystus. Was he someone that she could trust? He had saved her before..._

"Storm...please. You have to fight this off," Kratos pleaded as he pulled her closer as she began to tremble.

_Storm didn't know where she was now. She looked all around her, but could see nothing. She felt very warm and very comforted. It was as if someone or something was protecting and soothing her. She couldn't see anyone or feel any sort of physical touch. _

_Suddenly, a young woman walked up to her. She was a very beautiful woman. She had long brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. She smiled at Storm and pulled her into an embrace. Storm wasn't afraid of this woman at all, in fact she was very comforted by her presence. _

_"Storm, I will protect you from harm," the woman told her before she turned into a white aura and flew into Storm, intensifying the comforted feeling that she already felt. _

Storm stopped trembling and finally went limp in Kratos' arms. He was afraid that she had left him, but when he checked he realized that she was still breathing. She soon opened her eyes and looked up at Kratos.

"Who are you?" Storm finally asked, trying to figure out who this mysterious man was.

Kratos felt that it was best not to shock her too much at once and wanted her to discover who he truly was on her own. After being deceived by Forcystus, Storm was probably not going to believe anyone very easily. She hadn't believed Raine or the others so he figured that she would definitely not believe that he was her father, especially since he looked young enough to be her husband.

"My name is Kratos Aurion," Kratos told her.

"Why did you save me?" she questioned him as she sat up.

"I care about you," he answered.

"Why?" she inquired.

"You've been a student of mine since you were a young child. I've grown attached to you as if you were my own child," he replied as he offered her her sword.

Storm looked at the sword, memories flooding back to her.

_Storm was at her sword lessons but her teacher was hiding something behind his back. __I think that you've been working really hard with that sword, and I believe that it's time you use a real sword. You must take great care of this sword and use it wisely," he told her as he pulled a beautiful sword from behind his back. It was too large for her to carry with her, but she would grow into it in no time. The handle of the sword was made out of gold and had one ruby in the middle of the handle with two smaller emeralds on either side. Storm stared at the sword in wonder and she hugged her teacher tightly, thanking him over and over for the beautiful gift._

Storm truly remembered this man and knew that he was the one who had saved her in her dream just as he had now. She flew into his arms and began to sob into his chest. She was so overjoyed to find someone that she could _actually _remember. Kratos returned the embrace and was glad that she was able to trust him. Maybe soon she would remember even more about him.

Later, Storm and Kratos were decided where they would go to next.

"I want to go somewhere where I can discover more about my past," Storm declared as she stroked Noishe.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that you'll remember a lot in Derris Kharlan," Kratos replied.

"Really? Well, let's go there then," Storm answered as they began to make their way to what used to be the Tower of Salvation.

* * *

Well that's it there. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with that chapter. I really liked that one. The other groups will hopefully be making more appearances soon. I think that the little groups may start to reform the large group again. I don't know. Anyway, tell me what you thought. 


	10. Chapter 10: Angels

Okay, if anyone has any suggestion they would be helpful. I'm hitting a little bit of writer's block so any ideas would be good. Also, I wrote a one-shot about Storm, go check it out. It is rated M but it's okay. I really liked it and I was happy with how it turned out. So everyone get over there and read and review it please. I want to know how everyone likes it. Well, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10: Angels

Kratos healed Storm's wounds before they left the human ranch. Many of the Desians had escaped the ranch when they saw that their leader had been defeated. Magnius was the only Grand Cardinal left but he hadn't been seen in a while and was presumed to be either dead or in hiding. Kratos wasn't too worried about the soldiers that had gotten away. Storm and Kratos made their way to the Tower of Salvation, or at least what was left of it.

As they made their way to the tower Kratos looked over at Storm. She appeared to be lost in thought. After all those years she still managed to hold onto that look. "What's wrong Storm?" he asked her.

"I just...I thought that I could trust him. What about those people that I attacked?" he put her hand on the Cruxis Crystal that was attached just below her neck. "What about this thing?"

"You still have that on? Maybe you should get rid of that. It was almost too powerful for you before," Kratos told her.

"Yeah, but for some reason I was able to almost control the power. I'm all right for now. She won't get this back until I can understand who everyone is. I want to be sure I know who is my enemy and who is my friend," she replied. She looked over at Kratos and smiled at him. "I trust you though Kratos. I remember you teaching me how to fight with my sword. Still...I can't help but think that there is something more to you," she admitted.

"Maybe you'll discover the rest of who you are as well as who I am in Derris Kharlan," he offered her.

"I hope so...," she sighed as she saw the tower appear in the distance.

Storm walked into the ruins of the Tower of Salvation. She couldn't help but feel that this place was very important to her. She couldn't quite figure it out and decided that she would figure it out eventually. She got onto the newly constructed warp pad. She and Kratos were soon heading towards Derris Kharlan.

* * *

Yuan walked into the abandoned human ranch and assumed that Storm had already left. He wondered if she was with Forcystus. He walked around the ranch searching for any sign of life. Soon, he stumbled into a room where he found Forcystus. He had been killed, stabbed and sliced by a sword. It appeared to be from one sword, like Storm's. He assumed that she had killed him, but he soon also realized that Presea's Cruxis Crystal was no where to be found. She had taken it with her and had probably used the power from it to kill Forcystus. He had really hoped that all of his assumptions about Storm were wrong but all of the evidence was against her. He didn't know where she was heading to next but he would track her down...eventually.

* * *

Zelos couldn't help but shed a tear when he entered Meltokio. He had hoped that he would find Storm somewhere in here. He walked up to the Church where they had been married. She had seemed so scared and confused when she left them all at Flanoir and his heart ached at the thought of her being alone and confused. He wanted so badly to be with her, helping her discover her past. Unfortunately, he was unable to find her.

He walked to their house and noticed that there were some people there repairing the house. He had no idea where they had come from, but he was going to find out just who the hell they were.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" he questioned them.

"We're repairing the Wilder house...wait...you're Zelos!" one of the men said.

"Yes, who gave you permission to do this?" Zelos inquired.

"Kratos Aurion paid us to fix up his daughter's house for her. He wanted it fixed so she'd have something to come home to," the man told him.

"Oh, well keep going then," Zelos answered as he left the area.

He couldn't believe that Kratos would think about them so much that he would pay those guys to fix their house. It seemed so unlike him, but of course he was only doing it for Storm. He was glad that someone had thought about their house before they got back to find out that it was unfit to live in. He mentally thanked Kratos for his thoughtfulness.

* * *

"Wow! There are so many angels. They're all like me!" Storm pointed out, shocked at the hoards of angels flying around Wegaia.

"Yeah, this is where you grew up," Kratos told her.

Storm pulled out her wings, hoping that she would fit in more. A few of the angels noticed her and soon she was surrounded by a large group of them.

"Queen Storm, you have returned," they were saying.

"What are they talking about?" she tried to ask Kratos over the mob.

"Well, you see you helped protect this place before, giving you the title of queen. I guess that they all remembered that, although I didn't," he admitted.

"Wow, I'm a queen?" she asked enthusiastically.

After being escorted to Mithos' Castle where she had been raised, Storm began to search the endless halls for anything that could spark a memory for her. She wanted so badly to remember her past. She was walking along the hall when a certain room caught her attention. She cautiously walked in, her father behind her. It looked like a prison cell and many horrible memories ran through her mind.

She remembered pain and blood, her blood. She could also see the woman laughing in the back, she was laughing at her pain. Storm could remember when she was whipped in here, for what she didn't know. Storm took her hand and ran it across the wall as the blood seemed to appear on the wall before her. It was like it been freshly splattered against the wall. She turned around slowly to face Kratos who was standing in the doorway.

"I remember being in here with a woman. I can remember being beaten, whipped on my back. Who was she?" Storm asked innocently.

"Pronyma, she was also one of your teachers. You eventually killed her after she tried to kill you many times," Kratos replied.

"I see. I think I've seen enough in this room," Storm said, her voice full of sadness and pain. She walked past Kratos and continued to make her way through the castle. She hoped that the rest of her life wasn't as dark as that had been.

Storm entered another room containing a mirror. She couldn't get the pictures of being whipped out of her mind. She began to feel the trickle of the blood down her back and she lifted up her shirt to see, not blood, but scars running along her back. She could no longer deny that what she had seen was real. She pulled her shirt back down and walked out of the room to catch up with Kratos.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. Sorry it's short but like I said I hit writer's block. Please help. PM me any ideas or put it on the forum. Thanks! Also, please review and tell me what you thought. Please read and review the other story too. I want everyone's input. Thanks! 


	11. Chapter 11: Family

All right, after a few bad days of writer's block, I have finally been able to come up with something for this story. Sorry for the long wait but I think I've got it now. Thanks to Kratos Wilder who actually sparked my idea. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're all awesome. Okay, on with the chappie!

* * *

Chapter 11: Family

Storm was making her way through Derris Kharlan with many memories beginning to return to her, none of them were good ones though. She could only remember the bad times. She remembered all the pain, all the depression, and all the emptiness. She remembered feeling hopelessly lost inside, having no one to turn to. It was almost like the feelings she had now except then there were people that she knew, just no one she felt she could trust. She was still searching for someone who she could call, "family."

Storm looked down and stared at the necklace that she was wearing for what seemed like the thousandth time. She knew that there was something about the star and moon charms around the gold chain that sparked a distant memory. She knew that they were important and kept coming back to it to try and remember something from her past.

Storm went to bed that night in her old bedroom, trying to decipher the mystery behind her necklace. She stared at it, and when she couldn't think of anything she averted her gaze to the night sky. She stared up at the vast darkness above her and searched for any answers that the heavens held for her. Suddenly, and image returned to her memory. She strained to remember exactly what had happened.

_It was Storm's seventeenth birthday, the first that her and her father had truly spent together for many years. They had just recently settled back into Derris Kharlan. _

"_Here you go Storm, I hope you like it," Kratos said as he held out a small box to his daughter._

_Storm took the box carefully and opened it to reveal the gold necklace, at the bottom of the necklace was a moon and star charm. Storm loved to look at the night sky and she immediately fell in love with the necklace._

_Kratos took the necklace and placed it around her neck. "When you wear this necklace you can take comfort in knowing that no matter how far away you are from someone you love, as long as you look up at the night sky, you can be sure that they will always be looking up at the same sky and thinking of you," Kratos said. "Your mother always used to tell you and your brother that when you were little."_

"_Thank you Dad," Storm said as she wrapped her arms around him._

"_Remember, you can always trust in me, I'll always be there for you," Kratos said._

Storm couldn't believe it, she had finally remembered the relationship that she had with Kratos. He was not just her rescuer and teacher, he was also her father. Why hadn't he told her earlier? Perhaps he was afraid that she would not believe him. He was probably right in his assumption, but she was still a little disappointed that she didn't know sooner. She wanted to run to him right away to tell him what she knew, but she knew that it was far too late at night to disturb him. She would have to wait until morning.

Storm was so anxious in her bed that she had difficulty falling asleep as she let her mind wander. She was so excited to finally have someone that she knew exactly who they were. She began to try and recall any memories that she had with him. She finally decided to get up and walk around Derris Kharlan again to try and find something that could hold a memory.

As she walked through the angels' city she came upon a large field. A memory came rushing back to her.

_"Look Dad," Storm said happily to her father. "They all look so happy now, they can all feel and now they can think for themselves. They are no longer lifeless beings. We finally did it, we were able to help them!"_

_Storm and Kratos looked at the multitude of angels and Storm smiled at the thought of the freed angels no longer held under Mithos' control. Kratos looked over at her and smiled at her happiness. He was so glad to finally see her smiling about something. He knew that since Mithos was gone she would finally be able to lead a happy, carefree life..._

"So we did help out these people here," Storm thought aloud.

She began to think more about her history with her father. She thought back to another memory.

_Storm was running through the forest. She hoped that she wouldn't be too late. If she wasn't able to save her father she didn't know what she would do. She ran swiftly through the large maze of trees as she attempted to find where Kratos and Lloyd were fighting. She had to stop them. _

_She came through the clearing and saw Lloyd and Kratos engaged in a battle, Lloyd seemed to have the upper hand. Suddenly, a final blow sent Kratos to the ground. Lloyd walked over to him, hovering above him, sword in hand. Storm realized what was going to happen next and ran out to protect her father._

"Lloyd...," Storm said to herself. The name sounded familiar but she couldn't place why. From what she remembered it seemed as if he was someone who was her enemy. She didn't want her father to be killed by this kid and she was determined to take care of him. She had obviously been unable to take care of him before so she felt like she needed to get rid of him. She recognized his face as the boy she had defeated so easily back at Flanoir so she figured that she could beat him once again. She decided that she would leave Derris Kharlan in order to find him once again.

Storm went back to her room and wrote a short letter to Kratos telling him that she had figured out who he was and that she was going to protect him from Lloyd so she wouldn't risk losing him. She would kill anyone who tried to tear her apart from her family. Lloyd had to be stopped.

She left the note in her room and headed back to Symphonia with the warp pad.

* * *

Sheena and Lloyd had been traveling for a while when they finally ran into Raine and the others.

"Hey, have you guys had any luck in finding Storm?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, she came here and tried to kill us all for Colette's Cruxis Crystal," Genis replied.

"What? Why would she want that?" Sheena questioned.

"She said that it was for Forcystus. I can't believe that she would be working for him," Raine explained.

"I don't think she would," Colette protested.

"She's right, I think that she hates the guy," Lloyd agreed.

"But, she may not remember who he is," Raine argued.

"That's true," Sheena said.

"Well, either way we need to find her and talk some sense into her," Raine finally said.

"Yeah," Lloyd agreed.

They all began to move through the countryside when they saw a young girl making her way across the fields, heading right for them.

"Lloyd you will die," Storm said to herself as she drew closer to the group, drawing her sword.

* * *

Well, that's where I'm stopping. Uh oh, Lloyd and the others think she's working for Forcystus, Kratos will be confused, and Storm is always confused. She could really damage some people. Well, that's it for me here. Please tell me that it didn't suck big time. Review and tell me what you thought please, fight scene next chappie. 


	12. Chapter 12: Confusion

Sorry that I've been slow on the updates but I've been REALLY busy. The future doesn't look too promising for me either, so be prepared for more long update times. Sorry... Anyway, I hope you all liked the last chapter and that you'll all like this one as well. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: Confusion

Lloyd and the others noticed Storm charging at them from the distance. They could tell that she was prepared to attack. The assumed that she was still working for Forcystus and they were determined to stop her long enough to talk some sense into her.

"Try not to hurt her too bad," Colette reminded everyone as they all drew their weapons to prepare for her attack.

Storm couldn't believe what she saw. She noticed that Lloyd had her outnumbered. Not only this, but he also had the healer from her previous battle. Storm quickly decided that by eliminating the healer first was the easiest way to ensure her victory. She had to win this, she had to protect her father from Lloyd. She wouldn't lose the only person in the world that she trusted fully, especially not to some kid.

Kratos couldn't believe what he was reading. Storm had not only left Derris Kharlan without telling him, but now she was off to kill her own brother. He had to stop her before something happened to either her or Lloyd. He finally got her to trust him so he wanted to make sure that he didn't lose her. He headed as quickly as he could to the transporter so he could search for Storm before it was too late.

Storm flew at Raine, who barely moved out of her way in time. When she missed Raine, Storm turned around to attempt to connect a blow to her again but was cut off as she was slammed to the ground as Lloyd tackled her. She got herself up quickly and drew her sword at her brother.

"Lloyd you must die," she told him as she ran at him, attacking him with her Lightning Blade attack knocking him backwards. She didn't have long to celebrate before her entire body was flowing in pain. She was caught in Genis' Gravity Well attack. Her body soon went numb from all the pain, but she was soon released from the attack leaving her on the ground. The group thought that she was finished off and moved closer to her motionless body. Storm heard them coming and once they were close enough she released her Outburst attack, sending most of them flying backwards.

Storm used this opportunity to run back over towards Raine as she used her Demon Fang attack and a Rising Falcon attack before Colette hit Storm with her Angel Feathers attack, throwing her off balance. Storm could see Colette moving towards her again and Storm quickly teleported herself behind the young girl and used her Rejection attack to attack her with a large amount of mana. Colette was forcefully knocked to the ground as Lloyd made his way over to help her.

Storm saw Lloyd coming her way and she prepared her sword. The two hit head on as the engaged themselves in an intense sword fight. Lloyd was moving quickly with his two swords as he tried to slash through her defense. Storm had to be even quicker to defend herself against his attacks and to try and gain the upper hand in the battle at the same time. Storm finally attempted to teleport behind and stab him from the back. She moved swiftly behind him, but her sword never made contact as Sheena defended Lloyd with her Pyre Seal attack, sending Storm flying. Storm caught herself in mid-air as she landed on her feet to face Sheena. She was about to launch an attack at her, but forgot about Lloyd behind her as he hit her with his Beast attack.

Storm was beginning to get weaker and was covered in injuries, but she refused to give up. Storm began to chant a spell and finally released her Prism Sword attack against Raine just as she was about to cast a healing spell for the others. She cried out in pain as the attack sliced through her. Storm didn't have long to enjoy a moment of piece as she heard Sheena yell out.

"I summon thee Volt," she yelled as the Summon Spirit appeared near Storm. Before she could comprehend what was happening, Storm was getting a painful shock from the spirit. Storm couldn't hold in her cries of pain as she felt the electricity shoot to every inch of her body. She fell to the ground, barely able to move. She was about to attempt to get up and continue the fight until she saw Raine cast her Nurse spell, healing everyone in her party. Storm knew that she would never survive another beating from the group. She pulled herself to one knee and held onto one of her wounds as she flinched in pain as she moved.

Without saying another word she flew away from the battlefield. Lloyd watched her fly and wanted to try and stop but the others thought it was best to leave her alone.

"We might scare her off even more if we try to chase her down again," Raine advised him.

"Well, she doesn't seem to like us now anyway," Lloyd pointed out.

"She's just confused," Colette cried out, trying to defend Storm.

After about an hour or so, Lloyd and the others noticed Kratos arriving in the distance. He looked panicky and distressed. He landed near them and rushed over to where they were.

"Kratos what's wrong?" Sheena asked.

"Have you seen Storm?" he asked.

"Yeah, she came here and fought with us not too long ago before she flew off again," Raine explained.

Why didn't you go to find her?" he asked, bewildered by their present actions as he looked at them all relaxing.

"Well, she didn't really seem like she wanted to be found by us. She probably went back to Forcystus," Genis told him.

"Forcystus is dead," Kratos told them. "I killed him when he tried to kill Storm with Presea's Cruxis Crystal. She knows who I am, but she thinks that Lloyd is the enemy. She can only remember the battle that you and I had before we reunited the two worlds," Kratos explained.

"Well, who knows where she is then? One thing's for sure, we should keep Lloyd away from her," Sheena said.

"Well, I'm going to find her, you can all do what you want," Kratos told them as he flew off once again in search of her.

* * *

Zelos was looking everywhere that he thought could hold a memory of any sort for Storm. He had searched all through Meltokio, he had been to Heimdall, and he had even made his way to Flanior again. He was heading towards Iselia when he saw Kratos flying above him. Zelos waved down Kratos to see what he had found out so far about Storm.

"Have you found any sign of Storm yet?" Zelos anxiously asked Kratos.

"Yes, Forcystus tried to kill her again. She knows who I am, but she ran off to kill Lloyd. I really hope that she doesn't try anything too drastic. She lost the battle with Lloyd and the others and has now flown off somewhere," Kratos told him.

"You have to let me come with you. I want to help find her," Zelos begged him.

"Fine, but try not to slow me up," Kratos advised him.

"I can fly too you know," Zelos said as he pulled out his wings and rolled his eyes at the seraph.

"Well, let's not waste anymore time," Kratos ordered as he flew off and Zelos followed him to try and find Storm.

* * *

Storm was flying over a forest when she finally grew too weak to continue on. Her wings disappeared as she fell to the forest floor, blacking out from the fall and from her injuries.

Storm slowly opened her eyes and saw a woman hovering above her. She jerked awake and stared at the stranger watching over her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," the woman apologized.

"Where am I?" Storm asked.

"You're in Heimdall, the village of elves. We found you unconscious in the forest and the elder told us to care for you until you were well enough to leave. You had a lot of severe injuries but we helped heal many of them. You should be all right to leave pretty soon," she explained to her.

"Heimdall?" Storm mumbled to herself. The name sounded familiar to her as she got out of the bed to look out the window at the village. Storm walked out of the small house despite the woman's protests, she felt intrigued by the village. There was something about this quaint village that sparked a memory within her. Finally, it hit her. She remembered the destruction of the village and the battle that ensued not long afterwards. She ran out of the village and to the field not far from it.

She could remember fighting against a very powerful angel, the one that had the dark eyes that could penetrate into soul. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten those eyes. The battle that had taken place on this field had left a lasting scar on her memory. It was finally retrieved from her lost memory. She knew that she was getting closer to remembering her past completely. Things were becoming clearer, quicker.

Suddenly, another thought crossed her mind, this one was strong. She felt that there was something that she had to do at the Tower of Salvation. She had a feeling that her past was there. She had gone there with Kratos and had felt something there, but now the feeling to go back was hard to resist. She decided to leave and to head towards the tower in the hopes of recovering more about herself.

* * *

Zelos and Kratos were searching all of Symphonia for Storm when suddenly Zelos stopped in his tracks. Kratos noticed that he stopped and looked over his shoulder at the ex-Chosen.

"What's wrong?" Kratos finally asked.

"We need to go to the Tower of Salvation," Zelos calmly said.

"What? Why?" Kratos asked, confused by his sudden behavior.

"Storm's there. Trust me," he told him.

* * *

Yuan arrived at the village of the elves and was greeted by the elder. The elder had been getting weaker lately and was beginning to reach the end of his long life. The elder walked up to Yuan to see what business he had.

"Have you seen Kratos' daughter lately?" he asked him calmly.

"Yes, she was just here, but she ran off to the Tower of Salvation shortly after she had healed from her battle," the elder explained.

_I had better hurry before she leaves. Maybe I'll finally be able to catch up with her and finally figure out what's wrong with that girl, Yuan thought._

"Thank you, I must go and find her," he said as he walked out of the village quickly to head towards the Tower, not wasting a single moment.

* * *

Well, that's where I'm ending today. This story I figure has 2-3 chapters left. Well, if anyone has any ideas for new storied please tell me. I think I have another story idea. Maybe I can attempt to do a Zelos/Storm humor story. I don't know, I'm way better at this angsty stuff. Anyway, thanks for reading please review. 


	13. Chapter 13: True Love

Okay everyone, there are only two chapters left. To my one reviewer I will be putting up a description of Storm on my profile page. It's also on one of my replies in the first story but that's too hard to find. I'll move it to my profile page for easy access. Sorry about that. I was thinking of writing a humor fic about Storm and Zelos and their lives outside battling. Of course, I don't think I'm capable of writing something humorous. I am going to attempt but I have a feeling that it will be full of angst and action anyway. Well, here's the next chappie.

* * *

Chapter 13: True Love

Storm walked into the remains of the Tower of Salvation. She stared at the broken walls and dusty floors of the once magnificent building. She tried to picture what it may have looked like in the past. Kratos and her had rushed through here on their way to Derris Kharlan. She was sure that there would be some sort of memory waiting here for her. She looked down at her feet as she let out a long sigh of disappointment. She had been so sure of her feeling and she was a little upset that nothing was coming to her.

Suddenly, she felt two arms wrap delicately around her waist. Before, she would have freaked from the touch, but there was something different about it. There was something familiar about it. She felt the person who was holding her pull her closer to them. She could feel the heat of their body and she finally felt safe and comforted. There was something about this person and she was going to find out what it was.

She spun around and found a tall red-head looking at her. He had beautiful blue eyes that looked down at her with love and concern. She stared back at him, trying to figure out how she knew him.

"Storm," he finally managed to say.

Storm managed to free herself from his embrace as she looked back at him. She shook her head and stared back at the floor. She wanted so badly to remember something, it was tearing her apart. She finally crossed her arms and looked back up at him.

"Look, I really don't know who you are," Storm told him.

"You can't feel that? You can't feel our connection?" Zelos questioned her as he took a step towards her.

"I can feel something, but I'm not sure what it is or what it means," Storm admitted.

"Just think hard, you'll remember," Zelos assured her.

"That's just it," Storm began. "I've been trying all this time to remember, I don't think I can search any harder in my mind. There's nothing there. So far, I only know about my father. Of course, I thought I knew who Forcystus was too, but that didn't go like I thought it would. I just...I just wish I could remember something. I want so badly to remember. I'm getting tired of all of this, I want to know who I am, who you are, what happened to me, and what I'm expected to do with this life of mine. Why can't I just...," as she let out all of her frustration, Zelos moved in closer and suddenly cut her off as he connected his lips to her. Storm melted in his kiss, his touch. If there was one thing that she was able to remember, it was that he felt so right.

It was as if that one kiss contained her entire past, present, and future. It was as if her memory had been hiding in him all this time. The two finally parted and Storm stood with her eyes closed for a few seconds before she looked up at him softly.

"Zelos..." she sighed.

"Glad to have you back," he replied.

"Some things are hard to forget," she said as she pulled him into another kiss.

With Zelos' love back in her heart, things became clearer. She could remember almost everything. Her friends, her past, her enemies, her family, her life. It all flowed back to her heart and soul. All in one kiss. They separated once more and saw Kratos coming into the tower.

"I see you two remember each other. How do you feel Storm?" he asked.

"I remember," she answered. "Thank you Zelos."

"I'm always happy to kiss you," he said as he pecked her on the lips, happy to get his wife back.

Storm suddenly remembered the Cruxis Crystal on her neck and reached down to touch it. She finally realized who it belonged to and also realized what horrible things she had done since she lost her memory.

"We have to find the others. I have to give Presea's crystal back. I feel so horrible for what I've done. Now they'll never trust me," she sighed.

"Don't say that. They all understand what happened. It's not your fault. It was Forcytus'," Zelos tried to cheer her up.

"Yes, Lloyd and the others will forgive your actions," Kratos added.

"Lloyd!" Storm cried out. "Oh, I can't believe what I did. I could have killed him."

"Well, thankfully Raine and the others were with him. Knowing your brother, he'll forgive you easily," Kratos told her.

Storm nodded her head to make Zelos and Kratos think that she was convinced but she had a hard time believing that anyone could forgive that easily. She knew that they would have a hard time trusting her and she didn't blame them.

The small band walked out of the Tower of Salvation in hopes of searching for the rest of the group. They soon realized that they had joined up with Presea and Regal and were heading in their direction. They soon saw them coming towards them and they met up with each other. They were all extremely happy to see that Storm was finally back to her normal self.

Storm was happy to know that things were looking up. She walked over to where Presea was standing and was about to talk to her when she was suddenly restrained by someone from behind. She was being strangled by someone as they held a sword up to her neck.

* * *

Well, that's it there. Sorry if it was short but that's where I wanted to end. One chapter left unless I decide to make it two more, we'll see. Anyway, thanks for reading, sorry for the cliffie, and please review. 


	14. Chapter 14: Normal

Okay, it's time for the last chapter. I really liked this story, but I'm also happy to be moving on with the next one. The next one should be a good insight into Storm and Zelos' life when they're not trying to save their butts. Anyway, thank you to everyone who has read this or any of my other stories. It's because you all keep reading these that I keep writing them. Also, an enormous thank you to everyone who reviews for every chapter. You guys keep me on my toes and help me write better and better stories. I could never truly thank you all enough. Now, one with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 14: Normal

"Storm!" Kratos cried out to her as he saw the sword placed on her neck.

"Yuan, let her go," Zelos yelled to Storm's captor.

Yuan, ignoring the other's pleas, looked over at Presea at began conversing with Storm. "So, were you planning on returning this crystal?" he asked as he placed his hand on the small crystal on her neck. "Or were you planning on using it's power to kill someone else?"

"Yuan, you don't understand!" Kratos yelled to his former companion.

Storm tried to put in her own opinion, but she was short on air and was hesitant about the sword by her throat.

"I think I understand fully well, my friend," Yuan began, "You need to stop defending your daughter all the time. If she's dangerous we need to at least restrain her."

"She's fine, there's just a big misunderstanding. Storm was...," Zelos tried but was cut off by Yuan.

"I've been watching and tracking her. She's destroyed the Renegade base, stolen a rheiard, attacked her friends, killed Forcystus, and stolen a Cruxis Crystal. This all sounds as if she's working against us all again, doesn't it?"Yuan asked, thinking he understood perfectly what was going on.

Yuan ripped the crystal off of Storm's neck and threw it back to Presea who placed back on her own neck. "You're not so tough now with that, are you?" he asked, knowing that she obviously was still powerful, but that he had her in a bad predicament.

Storm struggled slightly in Yuan's grasp, but she was losing strength as she began to feel light-headed.

"Yuan let her go! She was attacked by Forcystus and was almost killed," Kratos started.

"She seemed like she was working with him before she decided to kill him," Yuan pointed out.

"She didn't kill him, I did. Storm has had amnesia since before she raided your base," Kratos explained.

"What?" he asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"That's right," Sheena stated, "We've been trying to find her and help her recover her memory. Just a little while ago she was able to recover all that she had lost."

"She had no idea who you were, who her family was, or who her friends were," Raine added.

"Is this true?" he asked as looked down at Storm who struggled to nod her head.

Yuan let go of Storm who began gasping for breath. Once she had managed to recover, Yuan went up to her and hugged her gently.

"I'm sorry, I thought that you might have decided to go back and work for Cruxis again. I was so afraid that you had reverted back to the way you were. I'm sorry. I'm really happy you're back," he said as he smiled at her.

"It's okay. If I reverted back to the way I was and began to attack my friends and family I would have wanted you to try and stop me. I'm just relieved that I remember who everyone is now," she replied.

After talking to Yuan, Storm walked over to Presea and avoided eye contact, afraid that Presea was upset with her actions. Finally, she was able to gain the courage to look her in the eye. "I'm sorry for all the trouble and pain I caused you Presea. I'm sorry I stole your Cruxis Crystal. I really didn't mean to do anything to hurt anyone. It's okay if you hate me, I understand," Storm said solemnly.

"Apology accepted. I do not hate you Storm," Presea answered.

"R...really? You don't, even after everything I did?" Storm asked.

Presea shook her head and a hand was placed on Storm's shoulder. She looked behind her and saw Lloyd and the others.

"We would never hate you for something you couldn't control. We understand and we're glad that you're you again," Lloyd said.

"Yeah," Colette cheered.

"Well, I think that it's time that we went home," Zelos said as Storm and the others went back to Meltokio to celebrate.

* * *

When they arrived in Meltokio, Storm was happy to see that the house was repaired as she decided to let the others stay for a few days as the caught up with what had been happening before the whole incident began. She was happy to know that things would finally be able to return to normal. In the middle of a conversation, Storm was pulled aside by Yuan who wished to speak with her.

"What is it Yuan?" Storm asked as soon as they were out of the room.

"Well, there's a few groups of Desians still causing havoc in Symphonia. In fact, Magnius is trying to recruit a large number of these Desians in order to continue Mithos' ideals. I am going to go out and try to stop his plans and rid Symphonia of the rest of the Desians. I am going to need some help, someone who knows a lot about the Desians and especially Magnius himself. I know that you dealt with the Grand Cardinals a lot when you were younger as well as recently. I was wondering if you would like to come with me for a few months to get rid of the rest of the Desians. What do you think?" he asked her.

Storm thought it over for a while and finally replied. "If it will help Symphonia then I'm up for it," she declared.

"Wonderful, we'll leave in a few weeks," he said happily.

Storm went back and explained what she would be doing to her husband who was thrilled to hear that she would be getting back to what she enjoyed doing the most, kicking Desian butt. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly, glad that he was allowing her to go. He then realized how much happier she had become lately. He looked at her and all the love he felt for her came rushing to him. He couldn't believe that he was married to the most beautiful, amazing woman he had ever met. She was beautiful to him and no matter what happened to them he would always love her.

Storm looked around the room and hoped that through her actions she didn't make her friends leery of her. She knew that she was hard to trust anyway, but everything that she had just done may have caused them all to distrust her even more. She hoped that through this mission to get rid of the Desians that she would be able to gain their trust and acceptance as well as atone for everything that she did with Cruxis just a few years ago. Maybe after this mission she thought that she may finally be able to lead a normal life.

* * *

Well, that's the end of the story. Sorry if the ending sucked. I know that I'm not supposed to be pessimistic but I can't help it. Anyway, thanks for reading this story and please review. I hope this one was good and that everyone liked it. Well, thanks and don't forget to review! 


End file.
